


Stakeout

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Stakeout

Title: stake out  
Author: tommyboybbi aka Paula C.  
Category: gen  
Warning: no warning

 

Jim sat on his side of the truck watching the house down the street. Stake outs were needed in his profession but rated in the basement for fun things to do. He looked to his right to see what Sandburg was doing.

Still, after being on the force for over a year, he still brought his book light and worked on something while they sat there. He knew his job was to anchor Jim, to keep him awake and focused, but he didn't have to concentrate on that the full time.

Jim listened to Blair mumble, "1 – 1 – 1 – 1 not there or there. Okay, 2 – 2, not many, come back to that. 3 -- 3 – 3—3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3, cool, all there."

"Chief, what are you doing?"

"Sudoku."

"What is sudoku?"

"A new game that uses numbers that is as addicting at crosswords."

Jim turned to look at Sandburg. He knew that Sandburg played crosswords from the paper, and felt victorious when he completed the Sunday paper which sported to be the hardest of the week.

"And this uses what?"

"Numbers, man." Blair moved the paper for him to see it. "See the bold numbers that is what is given. Now I have to get numbers 1 through 9 in to the squares up and down and across. Fitting them in with what is given. So I'm filling in the numbers I can obviously see. Like 3, I was able to fill it in to the nine zones so I have that out of the way. Now I'm look at my 4's."

Jim watched as Blair methodically platted through with 4's and 5's and then 6. He could see that a few places for missing numbers were coming up to fill in.

Jim turned his attention back to the house that they were watching and continued to listen to Blair's mumblings. He looked over when Blair gave a "Ah-ha," when he finished the puzzle.

Blair pulled out another piece of paper and started another game.

Settling back into his seat, he kept watch, and smiled as he listened to Blair mumble as he worked though his puzzles.


End file.
